Why are you staring?
by Ama-Foxy
Summary: Pip is a new kid in South Park High who is transferred to there from England.  It didnt take time for Pip to make few friends and cuz of it he thought the school years would go well.  Boy was he wrong when a dark boy took an interest in him.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay so this is my first fanfiction on 1-2 years QuQ I hope you would like it and im sorry if there is many typos but im not english so ill try hard so that there isnt typos QwQ

i do not own South park if i did

it would be full of yaoiness.

'thinking'  
>''Talking''<p>

I was looking at the big school building infront of me. 'I really do hope i would get atleast one friend in this school' i sighed as i started walk towards the building.  
>Oh! I forgot to mention who i was. Oh silly me. Well my name is Phillip Pirrup but you can call me Pip like many other people i've known used to call me that. I'm 15 years now and i have been transferred to here America to this small mountain town South Park. You see i used to live in England with my older sister since my parents died when i was young, and so my sister took care of me even thou she was abusive and made me work hard i still loved her since she was the only family member i had.<br>But when people found out that she has been abusive and started drinking only to be alcoholic they decided to find me a better home. So they found one in here America.  
>These foster parents sure are nice but still i miss my sister...Oh well some things happends for a reason i guess.<p>

I was wearing my favourite brown paperboy's hat with my long shoulder leight blond hair on a little pony tail. Also was wearing a top with a british flag printed on it and black jeans,  
>with my black converses and a brown backpack. I was really nervous on coming here since i have heard many things what happends to kids that are different like for exsample: Kid from a other country and with a accent.<br>And that example kid was me.

Well enough of telling about myself, i need to focus on this that i wont mess up this day.

I was walking my way to the principal's office while walking i was looking around the hallways seeing some classroom doors 'atleast i now know where some of the classes are'  
>From many doors i could hear the teacher yelling to the students to be quiet and focus on their works.<p>

When i arrived to the principal's door i knocked on it and waited paitenly like my normal gentelman nature made me.

''Come in'' I heard the principal call me. When i opened the door and walked in i saw a quite young lady with a long curly hair and rounded glasses.  
>''Oh...And you must be?'' she looked up at me as she asked.<br>''oh umm... I'm the new kid Phillip Pirrup.'' I answered to her politely and kinda nervously.

She started to look for some papers and found one.

''Oh yes, Phillip Pirrup transferred here from England?''

''Yes that is me''

''Well it is great that you chose to come to this school Phillip. I'm principal Victoria. And here is your schedule and now that you are new im going to say that i know it's going to be hard to be the new kid but if any bullying is happening tell any of the teachers here okay?'' She said as she gave me schedule for my classes.

''I will tell right away if any kind of problem will come with the others''

''Good...now shouldn't you be now going to your class?''

''Why yes! Thank you and have a nice day'' i said lastly and left the room while looking at the schedule to see what i have. 'hmm..it seems i have 's History now.'  
>Thank god i saw it on the hallway when i was walking to the pricipal's office so i wont be lost. When i got to the classroom's door i was very nervous because i thought that what would the other students think when i would go in. sigh...well here goes nothing...i knocked on the door waiting that the teacher would let me in. When it opened there was a tall man wich i knew was the teacher right away since he was so old. He was almost bold man with glasses on and some kind of a puppet on his other hand.<p>

''Well seems that here is some kid who i havent seen before'' said the man who i assumed was

''Umm...accually i-i'm the new kid here'' I said to him nervously because he seemed to be one of those who hated their job so i was scared what he would do.

''Oh great another bastard to my class...well come in...'' When he let me in he went straight to his desk and turned towards the students who were just talking to each other and some of them were watching me curiously.

''Okay you little batards we have a new student joining us today! His name is...umm..what's your name again?'' he turned to me as he asked 'i guess he didnt know anything about me joining here'

''um...My name is Phillip Pirrup.'' i said with a small voice and looked around the other students so that i would remember what the people ooked like in my class if i ever got lost i could ask them.

''So be nice to him! If i hear that there has been bullying in my class and if the other teachers will hear about it, they will make me look bad and if i look bad will get you!''

'Okay this teacher terrifies me now'

''Okay you will be sitting next to Leopold Stotch. Raise your hand''

From the back a boy with blond short hair and was wearing a light green sweater and darker green jeans raised his hand was waving lightly looking cheerful. As i walked past the other student's seats i saw from corner of my eye that one boy was looking at me with his red eyes smirking ligthly. 'Oh dear...I do hope that doesnt mean i would get beated up on my first day'. When i got to my seat Leapold turned to me smiling.

''Gee it's nice to meet new people. I'm Leopold but you can call me Butters.'' Said Leo- i mean Butters as he offered his hand to shake.

''It's nice to meet you Butters. I'm Phillip but people call me Pip'' i said while reached to shake his hand. 'Well this is going well. I think i just got my first friend here'. He was telling me all kinds of stuff of the school to help me know better like: Who are the nicest people around and what are the so called ''Badasses places'' where nobody has come out there without a broken arm. A sudden noise almost scared me to death from the seat in front of me. There was a boy who also had blonde hair but it was messy like he havent even heard of something called brush. He was shaking nonstop and making little ''Gah'' and ''Ngh''  
>noises. He wore a dark green button-up shirt (wich were not even buttoned right) and dark blue jeans.<p>

''Umm..Butters is he okay?'' i whispered to him as i pointed alittle at the boy who was shaking.

''Oh him! Tweek is normally like that. He is just little addicted to coffee and is paranoid. So it's very normal of him shaking and yell something. But he is very nice person and very shy.''

' Well i guess im making more than one friend today...but...why is that guy still staring at me?'

When the lunch time came i was walking with Butters and Tweek there. But when we walked Tweek got alittle more shakier and was looking at something or should i say someone. And that someone was looking at Tweek back with a boring look. He had black short hair and had a blue chullo on his head, wearing a blue jacket a darker blue jeans and looked like he was flipping Tweek off. 'I wonder what that was all about..well better ask later'. Later we got our food and were sitting on the table with Tweek and Butters sitting next to each other and me sitting infront of them. We were talking about school and other things to get know each other  
>little better. I noticed that Tweek would few time look to the other side of the cafeteria and when i finnally followed his gaze he was looking at the same boy i saw earlier but this time he didnt even notice Tweek<br>and was just talking to his friends. And one of his friends was the one i kept caughting on staring at me with a smirk.

And of course i caught him staring at me again.

Sigh. This is going to be alittle long day.

-

I have been staring at the new kid ever since he came here. I dont know what but there is something about that kid that makes want to stare at him. I'm starting to turn into Craig who keeps sometimes watching that  
>Twitchy. Even thou their they said they wouldnt be friends anymore to each other they still keep staring each other. Tsk fucking fags...<br>Oh you must want to know who i am already dont you? Well i'm Damien Thorn and i'm also the son of the Satan. i have black hair and red eyes. I'm wearing a black turtleneck sweater and black baggy pants with a anti  
>cross necklace around my neck.<p>

I'm a type of a guy who you shouldnt piss off if you dont want to get burned alive.

I usually hang around with my 'friends' Craig, Kenny, Token, Cartman, Kyle, Stan and Clyde. Even thou over half of them are annoying as fuck.

So instead of listening to Kyle's and Cartman's fighting i decided to look around to find one blonde, ad just as i guessed he was sitting with the melvins with his back turned towards me.  
>there really was something familiar about that blonde but what...<p>

'Man...'

'That kid has one fine ass..'

-  
>AN AAAAAAAAAAAAND CUT! DONE FINISHED! GAWD! worked on this from 2pm to 11pm OTL  
>Well hope you like the first chapter c:<br>I would like to hear what you guys think like should i continue this? ouo

well bai~

Ama-Foxy OUT.


	2. Chapter 2

Why are you staring chapter 2

A/N im very glad people liked the first chapter so i could continue this QuQ

i do not own south park

'thinking'  
>''talking''<p>

He was standing right beside me on some kind of yard where was a party. Many children laughing and having fun 'till we where seen by some boys.

''Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing here?'' yelled some fat kid towards us ''Yeah, you weren't invited, new kid.''  
>''And neither were you, Pip!''<p>

''Yes. I tried to tell Da-'' I was cutted off by the boy beside me who was wearing all black who looked at the three boys infront of us.

''Wait a minute! Give me a chance. I want to do something special for your party.'' he turned towards me and taps my shoulder with his eyes looking like they had fire in them. And after that...there was burning pain and i was launched at the sky, after some time i was falling towards the ground and everything looked blurry...then there was nothing.

I sat up from my bed with sweat coming down from my forhead. 'What a nightmare...but...why did it feel so true?' I disnt have time to think as i looked at the clock '7.13am'.

''Oh dear. Better get ready for the school and fast.'' I stood from my bed and left to take a shower. After a fast shower and with a towel around my waist i went to my closet to look something to wear. I found a white T-shirt, a red blazer (wich i left unbuttoned),  
>dark blue jeans and to complete all i had my favourite paperboy hat on. I grapped my bag and ran towards the bus stop.<p>

'These nightmares of me and that boy keeps on coming and coming ever since i was told that i was moving here. I still remember that weirdest dream i had when i was my first night in South Park.

~The Dream~

I was running away fom something...something i didnt see but i did see the boy who was holding my hand as he ran faster and faster.  
>The place was dark and there was fire everywhere. The boy who was running was wearing all black but the also had huge bat-like wings on his back with horns on his head and a tail. He really looked like a demon. I was wearing all white with white angel-like wings coming from my back.<p>

We were running and running, hands never leaving each other. The boy had a cut across his cheek and was bleeding, his arms were bruised and bleeding.

I looked behind me and saw some dark figures coming towards us. They were yelling something about killing the angel.

''Dont look behind you! Just run!'' yelled the boy infront of me tighting the grip on my hand as he tried to speed up.

After awhile of running we came to a stop at a huge cliff. We turned around to face the attackers still holding hands. The boy next to me was glaring at the attackers but still looked like he was thinking of something. Suddenly he grapped me and pulled me to his chest.

''Dont worry i have a plan'' he said with me in his chest and starting to walk backwards towards the end of the cliff.  
>For some reason i trusted him with this. As we were walking the last step he tighted his crip around me and we began to fall.<p>

''Dont worry we will meet again in earth like last time and now remeber this Pip...my name is D-''

And that is where the dream ended.

I never understood what that dream meant or who this boy was. He always were in my dreams and nightmares. Always there watching me and staring at me but why?

Soon i was woken from my thoughts as the bus came to a stop infront of me. 'Well atleast now i can get those dreams off my mind' i thought as i was walking in the bus finding a bus beside my twitching friend Tweek saying non-stop about Underpant Gnomes coming after his blood. He really needs to stop drinking coffee that much and just try to sleep.

''Morning Pip!'' Called the cheery boy from the seat infront of me who was Butters.

''Morning Butters'' i yawned him a creeting as i am still tired because of the dreams.

''Aww shucks...have you been awake hole night waiting for those gnomes like Tweek does? Since you dont seem to have slept that much''

''Oh dear no. I just had some bad dreams that's all''

''Oh Okay!'' Butters said cheerfully as he turned back to it normally on his seat.

Now i had time to ask Tweek about the yesterday, since i really was now very curious what it was about. As i turned my head to look at Tweek he had already calmed down as much as he can with his normal twitches but atleast he stopped talking about the gnomes.

''Hey Tweek''

''GAH! uhm y-yeah?''

''Well im just alittle curious about one thing and i-''

''GAAH! ARE YOU T-TRYING RO GET INFROMATION FOR THE GNOMES SO THAT THEY WILL GET ME AND STEAL MY BLOOD!'' He yelled as he was pulling his hair. 'well the non-talking about gnomes didnt last long' i sweat dropped.

''oh no no, Calm down. I'm not working for the gnomes to get your blood. I just want to ask something about the yesterday that's all''

'' O-oh NGH! o-okay''

''Well uhm... i just saw you yesterday looking at that one boy very many times and i just wondered why?''

''NGH! GAH! W-well ngh...i-its kinda long story GAH!'' I swear i saw some slight blush on his face when i asked.

''I have much time '' i smiled. Now i was more curious since he was blushing alot and his eyes looked so sad. But i cant make him tell if he doesnt want to since he did just yesterday only met me.

''W-well ngh! i c-can tell it in l-lunch since GAH! i-i dont want p-people to hear.''

''Oh okay'' i turned back and to look ahead seeing that we are slowing down on the school bus stop.

We all got out from the bus and walked together inside the school to our lockers getting our stuff for our first class. Since Tweek and Butters had chemisrty now, they left already leaving me getting walking the hallways with my english books on my hands. ' I really wonder what's up with Tweek.'

As i was in my thoughts i didnt notice that i bumped into someone, letting me falling on the floor with my books.

''I-I'm terribly sorry!'' i apoligized as i took my books and stood up to see who i bumped into. My eyes widen abit seeing who the person was. 'h-he...  
>looks like the boy from the dreams.'<p>

There stood a boy who was waearing all black. A black sweather, black baggypants and black sneakers. only thing that was differents colored was the anti-cross necklace and his red eyes.

'Well he looks rather handsome...wait wait wait! no Pip no! you do not think like that of someone you dont even know!' i was mentally cursing me for thinking like that.

''Hey...It's okay i guess..'' the boy said getting me out of my thoughts

''o-oh uhm yeah..''

''You're the new kid right? ''

''um y-yeah i am...my name is Phillip but im called Pip''

''Well Pip...i doubt you really knew where your classroom is when your going to the wrong way. I think i can show it to you since i have the same class''

''O-oh wonderful! Thank you!''

''No prob i guess'' And then we were off walking towards the english class together.

'Well i guess this is a start of a new friendship. Even thou i didnt get his name.'

A/N: GAAAAAAWD took awhile to write this otl.  
>well in the next chapter i will tell you about the thing of Tweek and Craig C:<p>

Oh and i'm trying to write these atleast once a week on a random day c:

Hope ya like it!

Ama-foxy OUT!


End file.
